When drilling a wellbore, data may be communicated between subcomponents of a downhole tool. Because subcomponents may be located in different structures of the downhole tool, direct data connections may be difficult to configure. Additionally, the downhole environment may cause wear or damage to mechanical electrical connections. Mechanical connections such as rotary connectors may be expensive and may fail in the downhole environment. Mechanical connections may also wear over time, requiring maintenance operations to be performed. Mechanical connections may also be susceptible to fluid contamination.
For example, in a rotary steerable system (RSS), data may be communicated between subcomponents of the RSS located in rotating components of the bottomhole assembly and subcomponents of the RSS located in nonrotating components of the bottomhole assembly.